robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Forum:Extreme Series 3 - Discussion
It's been a while since I've done one of these, so please bear with me whilst I get my bearings. This will need a bit of discussion, so lets get cracking. Judges First things first, it goes without saying that we'll need another judge, since obviously I won't be able to do it. Any takers? CrashBash (talk) 13:04, April 21, 2017 (UTC) :I might be able to do it. CaliforniaKingsnake (talk) 13:07, April 21, 2017 (UTC) ::I wouldn't mind ether, I've been a judge before so I don't really mind if I don't get picked or I do.Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 13:18, April 21, 2017 (UTC) :::I NOMINATE NICK [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 13:20, April 21, 2017 (UTC) :I can finally reclaim my position after being commentator for many months. Jimlaad43(talk) 13:33, April 21, 2017 (UTC) :I'm going to take a break for this one, with exams looming I could do without the distraction, so we need another judge. Combatwombat555 (talk) 15:22, April 21, 2017 (UTC) Number of Events The first thing I think we should try and decide on is how many events we should actually hold. Obviously it'd kinda suck if the tournament ran on for too long. Feel free to post your thoughts below. CrashBash (talk) 13:04, April 21, 2017 (UTC) *I'm personally thinking having 10 events would be a nice number to work with. CrashBash (talk) 13:04, April 21, 2017 (UTC) *10 sounds good CaliforniaKingsnake (talk) 13:07, April 21, 2017 (UTC) *I'd rather not pick a specific number until we know how many events people take a genuine interest in. Can we also form a new banned robots list of Carbide and only Carbide? [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 13:22, April 21, 2017 (UTC) **Carbide has to be in the All-Stars by default, but beyond that, yeah probably a safe call. CrashBash (talk) 13:34, April 21, 2017 (UTC) *Ten's a good number of events.Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 13:32, April 21, 2017 (UTC) Types of Events We also need to consider what sort of events we'd actually like to hold for this event. The easiest way to figure that out would be to see which is the most popular and work with that. These events will be included by default: *'All-Stars' *'Annihilator' *'Tag Team Terror' But anything else can be discussed upon. Long story short, I would suggest a variety of tournaments that'll allow us to use a wide variety of robots. Ideas for events can include, but are not limited to... *Mayhem, which can be tacked on to the Annihilator *Weapon-themed tournaments *Team member themed-tournaments, like the Iron Maiden and Minor Meltdown *World Championship *House Robot Rebellion *Challenge Belt Feel free to vote away, I'll drop my own personal thoughts later. CrashBash (talk) 13:04, April 21, 2017 (UTC) :Weapon battles, Mayhem and Challenge Belt are a given imo. As for the House Robot Rebellion, I only see one robot competing, Apollo. CaliforniaKingsnake (talk) 13:07, April 21, 2017 (UTC) ::I would like to see a House Robot Rebellion, Challenge Belt, Weapon Themed melees (e.g. like Flipper Frenzy, Axe Attack etc.), Mayhems for the annihilator(s), University Challenge (we have enough I think), Old vs New and possibly Vengeance. Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 13:27, April 21, 2017 (UTC) :World Championship definitely. We can get countries like Japan, Netherlands, Northern Ireland involved. University Challenge should be possible. If we do 2 annihilators, that should allow most robots to get in a Mayhem, so there is at least a chance of the BotS robots getting a go with everyone else. Can we have a figure for the number of eligible robots to compete? Jimlaad43(talk) 13:37, April 21, 2017 (UTC) ::Anyone who competed in the rebooted series is available. I don't have intention of banning any robot from use except probably maybe Carbide, and even then it's in one event by default. CrashBash (talk) 13:47, April 21, 2017 (UTC) To be clear, I'd like to see Mayhems (for the annihilator), Flipper Frenzy, Battle of the Spinners, Iron Maidens (with Chompalot as reigning champion), Minor Meltdown (with Or Te as reigning champion) and World Championship. Those would be my personal choices at least. CrashBash (talk) 13:38, April 21, 2017 (UTC) :::That's fine, but the number isn't 88 is it? We have robots like PP3D, Behemoth and TR2 that have been updated, but can still be classed as the same. A quick count is needed. Jimlaad43(talk) 13:50, April 21, 2017 (UTC) ::::Out of curiosity will the robots that failed to qualify and or appeared in the pilot be appearing as well? Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 13:55, April 21, 2017 (UTC) ::Just doing a quick count, I think we have 77 robots. Of robots that competed twice, we can use the second version only for all robots (except maybe Thor, just use S8 version - and Carbide. User S9 for All-Stars, but S8 for any other tournaments it enters). Sabretooth is the only robot I think warrants both versions to be used, as it's the only robot with a completely different design. Ones like MRSS, Foxic, Supernova and Chimera are just improvements over the same basic design. Jimlaad43(talk) 14:00, April 21, 2017 (UTC) :::::I did a quick count, and the robots that competed in the new UK series amounts to 61 in total, but that only accounts for the robots in the UK championship. I don't have a problem with involving BOTS/FtQ/Pilot competitors provided we know enough about them to make an effective guess on how well they'd do (so, sorry, we probably can't do PacifieR). Also, as tempting as it'd be, I'd rather stick to the most up-to-date version of the machine as it appeared on TV to avoid too much confusion. CrashBash (talk) 14:02, April 21, 2017 (UTC) :We could have some Wild Card Warrior matches with new-to-the reboot robots fighting original series ones. Carbide can be used in Series 8 for for the Iron Maidens maybe. Kan-Opener needs to qualify for the Annihilator by default, without having to pass through a mayhem. Jimlaad43(talk) 13:48, April 21, 2017 (UTC) ::I'm not keen on using older versions of Thor, Carbide or Sabretooth - old Sabretooth was only in one battle, Thor S9 was designed to alleviate the past version's shortcomings, and we're simply not going to use Carbide outside of the All-Stars. Most up-to-date versions of everybody please. I don't think we have a great need for F2Q robots because there's only so many ways flippers such as Toxic 2, Ripper, Iron-Awe 7 etc can differentiate themselves from Eruption and TR2 - obviously I'd want them all in the TV series because I love to watch flippers, but in terms of fictional votes, they're similar. Although I wouldn't say no to Iron Heart 88 or Bullfrog...! And Crash, absolutely we do want to include BotS competitors, that was the main draw of this tournament for me. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 14:16, April 21, 2017 (UTC) :::Can we say the BotS robots are driven by the mentors, so they are at least competitive against non BotS robots. Jimlaad43(talk) 14:17, April 21, 2017 (UTC) ::::I don't have a problem with that, but we'll figure out which robots will fight once we've sorted out the tournaments. CrashBash (talk) 14:20, April 21, 2017 (UTC) :Can we use the series 7 all stars criteria not the extreme criteria? Because Carbide has beaten every single series 9 finalist by KO and I think it would be more fun. The head to head nature of not the tournaments means we have seen almost every combination fight there can be except Apollo v Pulsar and a few other outliers. Lets see Crank E v MR speed Squared. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 14:32, April 21, 2017 (UTC) ::I agree with TG. Use robots who have appeared a lot rather than necessarily the best robots. It would make for more unpredictable fights. Use robots who fought in the old series, such as Dantomkia, Thermidor 2, Crushtacean, Terrorhurtz, Thor, Sabretooth and Behemoth alongside new robots from old teams like M.R. Speed Squared, PP3D and Ironside3, and maybe grand finalists like Pulsar and Apollo if numbers are short. Also, I'd still like to push forward the idea of a tournament between robots who only fought in one battle from either Series 8 or 9 to get a second chance (e.g. Tauron, Cobra, Bonk and Glitterbomb). [[User:The R A Z 3R|'Ra'z'3'r']](talk) 14:56, April 21, 2017 (UTC) ::I'd be all for a tournament involving robots who debuted in the classic series, but the All-Stars itself is going to be finalist based, I'm afraid. CrashBash (talk) 15:05, April 21, 2017 (UTC) :::I'd definitely like a veteran tournament then please. :P [[User:The R A Z 3R|'R'a'z'3'r']](talk) 15:07, April 21, 2017 (UTC) What about a jokebot melee/tournament containing the likes of Nuts, Jellyfish, Overdozer, Wyrm and Trolley Rage etc? [[User:The R A Z 3R|'R'a'z'3'r']](talk) 15:18, April 21, 2017 (UTC) :I'd like to suggest something I put on the discussion page a while back: what about Unfair Battles? Two weaker robots in a team together against one stronger, in the vein of the Chaos 2 vs Phillips & Alien Destructor battle in Extreme 1. Not as an entire tournament, but maybe a side event? Combatwombat555 (talk) 15:28, April 21, 2017 (UTC) Also, this might just be me, but I'd love a space battle. Apollo, Pulsar, Supernova, Interstellar:MML... Combatwombat555 (talk) 15:35, April 21, 2017 (UTC) ::Personally, I would love to see the following: ::*Weapon-based battles, for robots equipped with flippers/crushers/axes/spinners/drums as well as one for clusterbots/minibots. ::*Iron Maidens/Minor Meltdown tournaments. ::*Themed melees/Mayhem battles (e.g., space, animal-based, weather-based). ::*Grudge Matches (e.g., Arena Cleaner vs Kadeena Machina, Behemoth vs Terrorhurtz). ::*A House Robot Rebellion starring Apollo, Foxic and Arena Cleaner. :) ::That being said, a World Championship also sounds like a fantastic proposition. [[User:VulcansHowl|'Vulcans']][[User talk:VulcansHowl|'Howl']] 16:36, April 21, 2017 (UTC)